


The Tomato Incident

by EsriteIatha



Series: Does The Wolf Apologize? [4]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, Slice of Life, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:53:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22232089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EsriteIatha/pseuds/EsriteIatha
Summary: Tim's apartment is ruined in a freak accident. Thankfully, his team is there to help him out.
Series: Does The Wolf Apologize? [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/878640
Kudos: 26





	The Tomato Incident

**Author's Note:**

> I ruined their Christmas, so I wrote something to make up for that! It's tiny though. 
> 
> I hope you like it! Leave a comment if you do!

He is renting this apartment. That was the only thought that ran around and around in Tim McGee's head as he stared at the mess that had used to be his room. So, what happened?

Tim usually doesn't cook. However, just like so many other times before, he had decided that he would start and learn. The recipe hadn't looked that hard and the local supermarket had every ingredient. So, he had gone shopping and brought back two big grocery bags. His kitchen was really small, so he had put the bags down in his room slash living room while he had put those items that needed the fridge away. All of sudden, he had heard a soft pop coming from the other room. His stomach had filled with dread and oh so slowly he had made his way back there. His feet rooted to the spot as he entered the room. He hadn't seen such a horrifying sight before.

Everything was covered with tomato juice. 

"I'm renting..." he whimpered. 

He didn't know what to do, so he did the only thing that came to his mind. He grabbed his phone and dialed Abby. She promised to be there as soon as she could and ordered him to prepare for the cleaning of the century in the meantime. He brought forward every cleaning instrument he had. A half-hour later his doorbell rang and he rushed to let her in. The sight on the other side of the door shocked him almost as much as the red-colored catastrophe inside. 

His whole team was there, even Jimmy and Ducky. 

"Hey, McGappy! Will you let us in?" Tony asked. The shifter seemed to vibrate with suppressed energy, so the human quickly stepped away from the door. Getting in the way of an excited shifter was a bad idea. However, Gibbs was the one who sauntered into the apartment first, quickly followed by Tony and the rest. As soon as he was inside, Tony scrunched up his nose and glared at the red, dripping mess. 

"That tomato is rotten!" he complained. 

"Probably why it went boom boom!" Abby clapped enthusiastically. 

"I think we can salvage the couch and the carpet," Kate observed, then she frowned at the spots around them. "I have doubts about the wall." 

"We need to repaint it," Gibbs stated matter of factly. Then he turned to the group. "DiNozzo, McGee with me, the others get to work!" he ordered. 

"Where are we going?" Tim stammered as the shifter started guiding him out of the apartment. 

"Need paint for repainting!" Tony grinned. 

Soon they were speeding through the traffic to the closest Walmart. Despite his worries about his apartment and their safety considering that Gibbs was driving, Tim had a chance to observe a new dynamic between his two teammates. As he had mentioned before, Gibbs was driving with his usual, reckless and very dangerous way. However, as Tony was clenching the oh-shit handle with his right hand, he shot one long glance at the team leader. Surprisingly, the car slowed down to the speed of the traffic. Gibbs blinked once, the astonishment came and gone on his face. Then his eyes narrowed at the shifter next to him. However, Tony just grinned cheekily at him and released the handle with a dramatically happy sigh. Tim decided to analyze this small scene later when his apartment would be back in his original glory. 

They arrived at Walmart and the three of them set out to find the paint for his wall. It turned out to be a very hard task. There were so many colors and he for the life of him couldn't decide which was covering his walls. 

"It's beige, here, this one!" Tony huffed, already getting impatient. 

"No, it's lighter than that one," Gibbs argued. 

"Tim?" the shifter pressed.

The human just stared at the colors miserably. He had no fricking idea. 

"We should have brought one of the girls," Tony commented. He scratched the back of his hand. "Come on, Boss! Your eyes are sharp. Like you know sharp. Which one?"

Gibbs decided that enough was enough, grabbed one of the cans and made his way towards the brushes. The other two scrambled after him. Buying brushes were much easier than choosing a color, it turned out. However, the line before the cash register was so long and the senior cashier moved so slowly, that Tim seriously feared that Gibbs would start shooting people and Tony explode with his untamed energy. Finally, they managed to pay without an incident and soon, they were heading towards the car again.

"You know, decorating the car with wall paint is not the best way to make it look cool. Just saying!" Tony said nonchalantly as he took his place in the passenger seat. Gibbs closed the door with more force than it would have been necessary, but he obeyed the rules of the traffic on their way home.

While they were away, the others had washed the stains out of the carpet and the couch and someone had dressed Jimmy up in a biohazard suit. Tim didn't ask. He was way over asking too. Moreover, Morpheus had appeared out of nowhere. As far as he knew, the little púca should have been at Abby's place. 

Tony took one look at the small creature and turned on his heels. "I'm outta here!" 

However, Gibbs was fast too and grabbed his collar, almost yanking him out of balance. 

"Stay!" he ordered. 

"I'm not a dog!" Tony pouted and crossed his arms in front of his chest. Then he thought about what he had said. "Okay, scratch that. I still hate that thing."

"Act like an adult!" Gibbs hissed at him. Tony's answer was a mature whine.

Jimmy, Gibbs, Tony, and Tim set out to move the furniture away from the walls, while Kate and Abby covered them with tarps. Ducky busied himself in the kitchen and prepared tea and coffee for the hard workers. Then Gibbs gave brushed and rollers to everyone (except Ducky, because you do not make an ancient Owl Spirit do physical work no matter what) and they set out to repaint the walls. First, Abby and Kate painted white paint onto the dark spots, then they started with the color. As it turned out, the color didn't match. It was half shade darker than the original one, so, they had to repaint the whole room. Together they worked fast, while Ducky entertained them with stories that contained interesting tales of different kinds of spots on walls. Even Morpheus helped out most of the time, only once did he turn into a squirrel and jumped onto Tony's shoulder prompting him to shout out in surprise (oh he was definitely shrieking in Tim's opinion, he just didn't want to admit it), then the shifter chased the little creature around the apartment. Gibbs had to step between them and order the shifter back to work to avoid even more accidents. Tony was complaining for a half-hour about that stupid little shit. Then he received a head slap for his ranting. 

In the end, to Tim's surprise, the room ended up looking great. The walls were a half-shade darker than before, but it was okay. He ordered pizza for everyone out of gratitude. 

They spent the evening together, eating, Tim showing the team his computer games, even allowing the others to try it out. Jimmy and Tony ended up having an epic battle of Mario kart.

Gibbs and Ducky had excused themselves as it got late. Tim thanked them for their help again, to which Gibbs just gave him a grunt, but Ducky reassured him that if needed, they would do it again, anytime. 

Surprisingly, the others stayed there, with him, playing with his games, even Kate had tried one or two out. It wasn't even a question that they would sleepover. He offered his bed to Kate and Abby, which they accepted happily. Jimmy had fallen asleep in the armchair which was actually Tim's gaming chair. 

"You can have the couch. I have spear blankets and pillows. I'll be alright on the floor." he offered. Tony just looked at him with a smirk and took off his suppressors. His body shuddered and with a flare of light, he shifted. He turned into a normal-sized wolf with several tails. He stretched lazily, then he snatched a pillow off the couch and curled up on (and around) it. Tim smiled and made himself comfortable on the couch. 

This was when he first really noticed how tired he really was. His eyelids started dropping almost immediately. However, despite his exhaustion, he still noticed how the little púca turned into a pug and curled into the side of the big, white wolf that was already sleeping in front of the couch. 

Tim fell asleep feeling safer than ever before.

**Author's Note:**

> I had this freakish thing happen to me too. But I haven't got cool supernatural friends to help me out. But I have cool human friends who did help out, so I'm not complaining!
> 
> I hope you liked it!
> 
> See you soon!


End file.
